starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide araña buscador OG-9/Leyendas
El droide araña buscador OG-9, a veces conocido como el caminante araña o el droide araña Separatista, era un caminante droide fabricado para combate anti-vehículo por el Gremio de Comercio antes y durante las Guerras Clon. Características thumb|left|200px|Un droide araña buscador OG-9. Al igual que los caminantes de Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada de la República, era eficaz contra objetivos en tierra y en el aire, y estaba diseñado para transportar un arma grande y devastadora por todo el campo de batalla. El cuerpo redondo y blindado del droide araña buscador contenía un reactor volátil. Si se rompía el núcleo, el reactor explotaba violentamente. El droide araña buscador podría cubrir amplias áreas del campo de batalla con sus cuatro patas todoterreno. Debido a su gran altura y su sistema hidráulico extensible, el caminante podría colocar su láser de localización por encima de sus compañeros droides en los objetivos enemigos o moverse a un terreno más alto para atacar a los vehículos aéreos. Sin embargo, las piernas eran vulnerables al daño, y si solo se deshabilitaba una pierna hidráulica, todo el vehículo se estrellaría contra el suelo. Esto era bastante fácil de hacer ya que el vehículo era muy lento. A pesar de sus debilidades, el droide araña buscador podría caminar a lo largo de los fondos marinos, sumergido en el agua o escalar acantilados.Star Wars: Clone Wars El arma principal del caminante araña era un emplazamiento láser montado sobre el cuerpo redondo del droide. Este plato circular disparaba un preciso láser de localización que podía mantenerse hasta que el suministro de energía interno del droide estuviera terminado. Esta potencia de fuego sostenida permitía que el droide araña buscador debilitara los escudos, destruyera vehículos blindados y derribara las formaciones de las tropas. Un cañón antipersonal debajo del cuerpo redondo del caminante podría usarse para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que un cañón de iones retráctil podría agregarse para deshabilitar naves estelares u otros vehículos poderosos. También había monturas de armas que permitían que otros armamentos se fijaran al droide. El equipo de sensores instalados en el droide araña buscador le permitía apuntar y realizar un seguimiento de objetivos enemigos en movimiento. Los droides araña buscador se distinguían por tener un código numérico simple y no tenía personalidades desarrolladas ni módulos de memoria a largo plazo. En cambio, poseían un procesador lógico interno y protocolos militares para misiones de largo alcance, pero los droides a menudo estaban programados para recibir órdenes directamente de una Computadora de Control Central. Historia thumb|Droides araña buscador junto con [[Tanque Blindado de Asalto/Leyendas|AATs en la Batalla de Felucia.]] El droide araña buscador fue desarrollado por Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid para la Federación de Comercio poco después de la Invasión de Naboo. Durante los últimos días de Baktoid, la compañía intentó vender muchos de sus diseños, y el Gremio de Comercio compró varios modelos de droides, incluido el caminante araña. Al igual que otros autómatas de combate desplegados por el Gremio de Comercio, los droides araña buscador se desarrollaron originalmente para hacer cumplir las leyes del Gremio y para garantizar que sus clientes pagaran sus deudas, así como para proteger los activos del Gremio. El droide araña buscador apareció por primera vez durante la Batalla de Geonosis al servicio de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, donde droides araña como la unidad 81 lucharon contra el Gran Ejército de la República. Durante esa batalla, proporcionaron protección para las [[Nave núcleo/Leyendas|naves núcleo clase Lucrehulk]] de la Federación de Comercio y aniquilaron contingentes enteros de Ejecutores Tácticos Todo Terreno, aunque fueron sometidos por los ataques de las LAAT/i.Star Wars: Complete Locations Después de Geonosis, los droides araña se convirtieron en elementos básicos comunes de los ejércitos Confederados. Fueron utilizados extensamente en la Crisis de la Segadora Oscura, aunque a menudo fueron destruidos por los [[Tanque de asalto TX-130 clase Sable/Leyendas|tanques de asalto TX-130 clase Sable]] piloteados por Jedi.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego) Varios droides se utilizaron en la defensa de Felucia[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], un planeta del Gremio de Comercio, y muchas unidades destruidas permanecieron allí hasta el 2 ABY.Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) Tras la ejecución del Consejo Separatista por parte del nuevo aprendiz de Palpatine, Darth Vader, estas unidades fueron desactivadas.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Apariciones *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' * * *''Routine Valor'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Vehículos de la CSI Categoría:Modelos de droides de batalla Separatistas Categoría:Caminantes